


Savage and the Savage

by Grizzlyfag



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzlyfag/pseuds/Grizzlyfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Savage gets more than he'd bargained for on his latest mission. Can Jack Savage live up to his name, or are the rabbit's stripes those of a paper tiger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Encounter of the Furred Kind

_All things considered, this could have gone better._

  
Jack Savage raced down the darkened hallway, the soft thudding of his feet matched by that of his heart. The mission itself had been simple on the surface. He was to infiltrate a supposedly abandoned canning plant in the Tundratown district, discern exactly why a known associate of Ex-Mayor Bellweather was spending so much time there, and withdraw before he was noticed. The first two tasks had gone off without a hitch. Jack had slipped in via crawling along the underside of a conveyer belt; an ingenious method, if he did say so himself. And he often did.

As for his second duty, he’d almost performed that too well. The bunny had gotten a good view of the laboratory setup from his perch inside one of the air vents, even managing to catch a glimpse of the scientist (or so Jack assumed; he was wearing a lab coat, at least) hard at work. Jack had thought it strange that a wolverine would have allied himself with Bellweather’s anti-pred crusade, but he wasn’t paid to analyze the motives of his targets. He was, however, paid to apprehend them, and that’s exactly what the bunny had done.

  
Kicking out the screen covering the vent in front of him, Jack had leapt down behind the wolverine and leveled his sidearm towards the center of his form. It was only after the wolverine had turned that Jack remembered he’d forgotten to yell “Freeze!”. The rabbit’s realization came too late to prevent his finger from tightening around the trigger of his weapon. Luckily for the wolverine, however, Jack was not the best shot; the bullet struck the glass flask in the male’s hand, splattering its contents all over the scientist’s stocky form. It was right about then, watching the carnivore’s body contort and writhe, that Jack decided to run. After all, whatever that stuff was, it was related to the Nighthowlers, and Jack didn’t exactly want to tangle with a species that naturally preyed upon rabbits.

  
And so Special Agent Savage found himself sprinting through the corridors of the canning plant as low growls echoed around him. Being stalked through a remote workshop by a most-likely-feral wolverine was bad enough, but the lack of light made it nearly impossible for Jack to see more than a few feet in front of himself. And so it was that, when he spotted a door on his right, Jack all but tackled it open and bounded into the room beyond.

  
Here, at least, he had light. The harsh fluorescents above the bathroom mirror illuminated the room well enough, and it only appeared to have one entrance. The agent quickly ducked into one of the stalls (though not before taking a quick, appreciative glance in the mirror), and aimed his firearm toward the half-closed door. With a hint of malice in his voice, Jack murmured, “Come on, you bastard, come and get me.”

  
Jack shouldn’t have tempted fate. The sound of the wolverine’s growl and the telltale click of claws on hard flooring grew closer and closer as Jack waited, breathing heavy after his frantic flight. Focused on the bathroom door, Agent Savage didn’t spot the ball of dark fur until after it had launched itself out of the vent in the wall and landed heavily atop him. Jack would have appreciated the irony of his trick being used against him, but he was too busy scrambling to keep the wolverine’s claws and jaws off his body. He winced as he felt the tip of one talon slice through the waistband of his pants, the shallow wound in his belly nevertheless ruining an expensive pair of slacks. Another swipe of the beast’s claws finished off the poor fabric, which now hung in tatters from the rabbit’s well-shaped hips.

  
Somehow, Jack managed to get his feet between him and the wolverine. Lashing out with all his formidable strength, he sent his assailant skidding across the floor. As Jack got to his feet, he realized he’d lost his gun in the confusion… and that he’d placed the wolverine between him and the bathroom door. _Fucking perfect._

  
Special Agent Savage hadn’t earned his title by being slow on his feet, however. As the wolverine righted himself and began his charge anew, Jack turned to face his assailant and bounded forward. At the last second before the wolverine’s jaws would have closed around his head, Jack pitched backwards, sliding across the floor on his back and between the beast’s legs. Jack’s grin of accomplishment as he sailed below the wolverine’s outstretched claws was cut short by a stiff, wet impact against his face.

  
Sputtering as he righted himself for the second time, Jack raised a paw to his face. As it came away wet, he flashed a horrified glance in the mirror. Fortunately for does everywhere, Jack’s visage was uninjured, although a splotch of his fur did appear to be oddly discolored. The rabbit’s nose twitched as he paused to identify the smell; it was oddly familiar. Where had he… Oh. _Oh._

  
Jack really should have simply turned and run. But curiosity wasn’t only for cats. Besides, he had been tasked to figure out exactly what was going on, and he was going to complete his mission. And so it was that Agent Savage focused his gaze between the legs of his attacker, who’d just now recovered from colliding with a heater at the end of his charge. The dull light of the bathroom confirmed his slightly embarrassing suspicions; the wolverine was fully erect, shaft soaked and dripping with precum.

  
Savage felt his mouth open slightly; why would someone change the Night Howler serum to do… well, that? That was the question on Jack’s mind, of course; he wasn’t at all wondering how the wolverine managed to walk with that sort of thing tucked in his trousers. No sirree. Of course, he couldn’t let himself get distracted by the mustelid member, however massive. And so Jack turned, abandoning his gun and preparing to tackle the door open once more. Unfortunately for Jack, said door opened inwards, meaning all that the rabbit’s motion accomplished was a bruised muzzle and a hard knock to the head. Jack felt himself stagger back from the door, a paw raised to his face once more. This time, he was definitely bleeding.

  
He had no time to dwell on how a possibly broken nose would affect his chances with the ladies, however: a split-second later, something struck him between the shoulderblades, sending him to the floor with a thud and pinning him under something heavy. The stars in Jack’s eyes slowly gave way to a mass of dark brown fur, two beady eyes staring back at him from an upside-down face. "Sssshit." Jack ran through a mental checklist: pinned down by his natural predator, devoid of any weaponry, and located in a place where no one could hear him. Things, he decided, could not possibly get any worse.

  
And then he felt something warm and wet slide between the shreds of fabric that had been his favorite pair of pants.

_He couldn’t be… Oh, fuck._

Things had indeed gotten worse.

  
Jack’s earlier question returned with a vengeance: who the **fuck**  would change the Night Howler extract to have this effect on a creature? It was swiftly brushed aside, however, for the question of how Jack was going to get out of this before things went any further. No sooner had the more pressing dilemma crossed his mind than a different sort of pressing began, the sensation surprisingly gentle for a feral beast.

Not that it was gentle by any other standards; Jack couldn’t help but let out a cry as his feet futilely tapped against the floor, tail helplessly twitching. Thankfully, the substantial precum eased the pain of the wolverine’s first thrust. Still, it was an uncomfortable and mostly unpleasant feeling for Jack; he’d experimented once or twice or five times in high school, but that was just a phase. Nothing serious had gone down, and he’d never gotten anywhere as far as-

  
Jack’s reminiscing was cut short by another rotation of the wolverine’s hips, driving Jack’s pelvis into the cold tiles and making him shamefully aware of the fact that he, too, was leaking onto the bathroom floor. While Jack would normally have considered the implications of his erection, there was no “normal” in this scenario. And besides, the bunny’s mind was already fogging over with the inherently lapine lust that ruled about 30% of his decisions.

And so Jack merely melted under the wolverine’s body, a cross between a moan and a yelp leaving his lips as the wolverine thrust forward for the third time. Jack barely registered the slap of furry hips against his rear; he was currently more focused on the strange sensation of fullness that pervaded his thoughts. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, not anymore. Fellow agents had often joked that Jack was made of rubber, the way he bounced back from injuries and blows. Apparently, there was more truth to that than he’d known; despite the wolverine having nearly two feet of size over him, he was having very little trouble burying himself within the bunny.

  
A small puddle of drool dripped from Jack’s mouth, his face pressed against the floor by a paw. The rabbit’s tongue lolled out, heedless of the condition of the tile below him. He needed as much air as possible to fuel the fire building in his loins, a flame that he knew from experience quickly burned out of control. Indeed, it took only a single rough prod against his prostate to get Jack squirming on the floor, cum painting his belly white and ruining the other half of his attire.

  
But while a single prod was all it took, it wasn’t all that Jack was going to get. Sensing his prey’s sudden tightness, the wolverine drove forward once more, his leaking tip slamming into the sensitive spot within Special Agent Savage again, and again, and again. Jack lost count after the seventh spurt of cum poured from his slightly-sore shaft, the rabbit’s body squelching with each motion of the wolverine’s hips as he was pressed down into his seed. Savage was making no attempt to escape at this point; sure, he probably should have been, but he was basically helpless under the male’s weight, and his gun was currently AWOL, and even if he got up he’d slip on the puddle beneath him, and there was nowhere to run anyway, and oh god, it felt so good...

  
Eventually, blissfully, Jack Savage heard a strangled whimper from the beast above him. Seconds later, with a particularly strong thrust, a different sort of heat filled the bunny. Too focused on breathing to even moan, Jack simply lay there, tail twitching as the wolverine pumped deep inside him.

  
The blissful sensation was, however, sadly cut short by a pair of jaws closing around Jack’s neck. A faraway voice shouted at him to fight, to run, but it could barely be heard over the thunderous pounding of his heart. The agent found himself lifted into the air by his scruff, the wolverine padding away with his newly won prize. A sticky wetness between Jack’s legs told him that he was leaving a trail back to wherever the male was taking him. He might even be able to retrace his steps when he made his escape attempt.

  
Not that he had to do that right away, though...


	2. An Unbearable Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of everyone's favorite buttslut, now featuring the world's grumpiest teddy bear. Will Jack Savage escape his predicament? Will he receive a dick up his ass? Will I actually write the third chapter?
> 
> The answers are yes, no, and maybe, though not necessarily in that order.

A dark shape slipped through the streets of Tundratown, nearly hidden by the whirling snowstorm that seemed ever-present within the frozen district. It clung to the shadows, darting from one patch of darkness to the other and moving with unnatural speed. The sound of claws scrabbling on steel could be heard as it bounded atop a dumpster, then through an open window on the building’s second floor. The beast raised its head into the air, nose twitching for a few seconds, then proceeded down the darkened corridor. It had his scent now. It would find him, wherever he had run off to.

 

Nosing open a door, the creature’s eyes fixed on the twitching tuft of white fur poking out from behind a filing cabinet. Quiet as death, the beast slunk forward on all fours, teeth bared in a feral grin. It had found him, it was sure of it. Now it could take its time, slip slowly around the corner, let him get one good look of the fangs that would soon close around his throat… then _pounce._

 

* * *

 

Special Operative Theodore Winston was not happy. He wasn’t happy that he’d missed his morning coffee, wasn’t happy that his co-workers kept calling him “Teddy” despite multiple requests to the contrary, and was especially unhappy that he’d been assigned to find another agent who’d gone missing. Rescues were the worst types of missions; more often than not, they ended with the captive having already been executed, or dying on the way back. Someone with a more optimistic outlook would have savored those rare successful missions and focused on the good they were doing, but Theodore liked to think of himself as a realist. And so it was that he breached the door of the abandoned canning plant with the full expectation of finding Agent Savage dead. Or not finding him at all.

 

The beam of his blacklight cut through the dark corridors as the bear advanced, eyes narrowed into slits. His ears flicked one way, then the other, all senses alert for just the tiniest hint of anything out of the ordinary. His sight trounced the other two senses as a glimmer of white caught his attention. The bear knelt down, one paw tracing over the sheen of… what the hell was this stuff, anyway?

 

Theodore dug a claw into the congealed goop, scraping some of it off and holding it up to his nose. While whatever it was had lost much of its former fragrance, enough remained to give the bear an idea of what it might be. Theo frowned, the blotchy markings around his eyes wrinkling. Either the workers really hadn’t cared about contaminating the tuna, or… He swept the beam of the light down the hall, spotted the shimmering trail of fluid, and swore under his breath. “No fucking way.”

 

The bear wasn’t one to ignore a lead, even one so… unusual as the one Jack had apparently left. He drew his tazer from his belt, switching it to a middling setting (enough to stun larger animals, but not kill smaller ones) and holding it in his free paw as he approached the door at the end of the hall. Theo took a breath, steeling himself, then threw his weight against the door. The frame cracked, splintered, then finally broke entirely as the bear hurled himself through the portal, light and taser raised simultaneously. “ZIA, everyone on the… Oh, god, what the hell?”

 

The first thing he’d noticed was the smell. The room had a faint chemical odor to it, most likely from the lab tables pressed against the far edge of the room. This was barely detectable, however, over the barrage of scent that struck Theo. There was no putting it lightly; the room stank of sex. Even without his nose, Theodore would have come to that conclusion; the ground positively glowed with the amount of fluid that had covered it. Theo was fairly sure much of the stuff was still there, in fact. And yes, a little of it here and there was blood. Most of it, however, was identical to the same stuff Theo had picked up on back in the hallway.

 

As if feeling left out, his hearing decided to join the rest of his senses in alerting him to something within the room. Something was hiding under a table to the left of the doorway, something breathing heavily and trying not to move. Theo levelled the tazer toward the table, keeping his voice steady as he said, “I know you’re there. Come out with your paws up.”

 

A haggard form emerged from under the table, lifting its head to look at Theo. Its fur was matted and messy, caked in the stuff that coated the floor around the creature. What may have once been clothing was now torn and tattered rags that did nothing to hide the male’s form. It was the face, however, that Theo noticed first, and that caused him to lower the weapon in his paw. “Jack? What the _fuck_ happened here?”

 

The rabbit took a shaky step forward, paws hanging loosely at his sides, and murmured, “Teddy. It’s, hah… kind of a long story.” Jack’s slow advance halted, the bunny merely staring at the bear before him. Theodore might have noticed the odd look in Jack’s eyes, or the way his foot rapidly tapped the ground, or even the fact that a good deal of the smell in the room came from him. But Jack had said the one magic word to distract the operative: his hated pet name.

 

Theodore opened his mouth to protest the name, then jerked backward as Savage moved with lightning speed. He felt a capsule of some sort thrust into his jaws, then a sharp blow to the chin as Jack’s foot connected with his form. The capsule burst, slathering a sickly-sweet liquid over the bear’s tongue as he steadied himself. His gaze flicked from Jack to the lab equipment in the back, then back to the bunny. And Theodore noticed what he should have before; the hungry, almost predatory look in Savage’s eyes. He was clearly on something, which… wait a second.

 

Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Had Savage just dosed him? Theodore swatted at the rabbit with one paw, clipping him in the side and tossing him effortlessly into the wall. The other paw groped at his radio, fingers unusually shaky as he attempted to press the call button. Before he could manage to activate the device, however, another splash of the liquid caught him directly in the eyes. With a growl of pain, he dropped the radio, clutching at his face and dropping to all fours… well, all threes for support. What the hell was Jack playing at? What was the substance he’d slathered over the bear’s face? And why was he so _hot_ all of a sudden?

 

Wiping his face and inadvertently adding another set of markings around his eyes, Theodore focused his gaze into the darkened lab. Savage was close by, he could smell it. When he caught that damned rabbit, he was going to give him a swift kick in the… no, he was going to put him through a window… No. Theodore was going to leap for the bunny and sink his fangs as deep as he could into Jack’s throat.

 

That sounded like a good idea. In fact, that sounded like a VERY good idea. Theo lumbered forward, scarcely noticing that he’d shifted back to a four-legged gait, and scoured the darkness for his prey. A flash of white betrayed Jack’s position: Theodore barreled straight toward the stack of boxes he’d seen Jack dart behind. With a crash, the tower tumbled and fell, cans clattering against the ground. He heard a yelp as one of the cans collided with Jack’s head, the rabbit reeling backward.

 

Taking advantage of the agent’s dazed condition, Theo stalked toward the rabbit, jaws open wide. Jack seemed to regain his sight right as Theo was about to clamp down on his neck, stepping backwards with a surprised cry and slipping on some spilled tuna. Theodore came right down on top of him, claws digging into Jack’s arms and pinning them to the ground. The rest of his body sat heavily on Jack’s chest, driving the wind out of him in a pained whoosh of air.

 

Theodore had just pressed the tips of his teeth to Jack’s neck, feeling the rabbit’s racing pulse, when something struck him. There was a scent to the rabbit, something that bothered Theo immensely. It was something familiar, but he couldn’t think quite what it was… In fact, it was rather hard to think at all. As Theo’s thoughts slipped away, he realized what the elusive odor was: the marking of another male. And as the drug took its full effect, Theodore Winston realized something **very** important.

 

It wasn’t his fangs that he wanted to sink deep inside Jack Savage.

 

Theodore shifted his bulk off of Jack’s chest, the rabbit gasping for air as the massive weight was lifted. How perfect, Theo thought, that Savage had just happened to fall with his legs spread wide apart. The tip of his diminutive dick had already begun to poke out of his cum-stained coat, Savage squirming slightly as Theo let out a low growl. He closed his jaws just a tad and was rewarded by a sudden spurt of the rabbit’s precum, adding a little more to the patchwork set of stains collecting on Jack’s body. The little slut was enjoying this, it seemed. Well, Theo would give him something he’d enjoy a whole lot more.

 

Theodore Winston was not one to waste time. His body already knew what it wanted; Theo’s length had grown ramrod stiff and dripping wet, almost without him realizing it. A faint voice in his mind murmured that sex without foreplay or lubricant, especially with an animal Jack’s size, was not going to be particularly comfortable. Judging by the look on Savage’s face as Theo drew his head back, a similar thought might have been going through the rabbit. Then Theo pressed his hips downward, the tip of his length brushing over Jack’s own, and the expression evaporated. Jack’s mouth opened in a breathy smile as he shifted his hips ever-so-slightly up to meet his fellow operative, buck teeth glinting in the now-discarded blacklight.

 

Theodore matched the grin almost instinctively, the sight of the finger-length fangs causing the rabbit to wriggle beneath the bear’s bulk. He pulled back, the head of his pulsing shaft lined up with Jack’s entrance, then drove forward with all his considerable weight. The noise the rabbit made was halfway between a frightened yelp and a lusty grunt, clamping down on the oversized shaft almost immediately. Theo noted with a dull surprise that Jack didn’t seem to be in too much pain… and that there was plenty of lubricant already sloshing around within the rabbit’s rear. _The little fuck planned this whole thing._

 

Well, Theo might as well give him what he wanted. The bear rammed his hips forward a second time, pushing past the rabbit’s resistance and earning a full-on, throaty moan from the bunny. Theo’s swift intake of air was almost inaudible next to Jack’s groan of pleasure; the rabbit was tight, tighter than any female he’d ever been with. And yet Theo didn’t find it impossible to move around; whatever Jack had used, it had done the trick. What little of Theo’s senses remained told him that bottoming out inside the bunny was next to impossible, so the bear instead began a series of short, sharp thrusts, slowly withdrawing as he watched Jack’s face contort in bunny bliss.

 

Sadly, Theo’s attention was swiftly switched from the mewling male beneath him as a low growl swept through the room. His nose twitched, the too-familiar scent causing the bear to bare his teeth in a snarl. A small, dense mammal emerged from the darkness, eyes fixed on Theo… no, on Theo’s prize.

 

If the wolverine wanted Jack, Theo thought, he’d have to come and get him. The bear’s snarl switched to a full-on growl, a thick glob of drool dripping from his maw onto Jack’s face. Not that he seemed to mind. Theo resumed his thrusting, daring the new male to try to take his toy away from him. He should have been worried, of course; the animal was clearly savage, and wolverines were known to be vicious even when sentient. But Theo was far past the point of cognizant thought.

 

The new arrival slowly stalked forward, gaze fixed on Jack’s upside-down face. As it moved to stand over Jack’s torso, Theo let out a growl and snapped his teeth at the beast; that was far enough. The other male, oddly enough, didn’t contest Theo’s position; instead, it returned its gaze to Jack’s face, currently pressed up against the pulsing length protruding from between the beast’s legs.

 

Suddenly, Theo was much more okay with this new development.

 

Jack seemed to realize what was going on a second too late. He attempted to speak, a note of surprise evident in his voice, but had scarcely gotten a sound out before his mouth was filled with the mustelid's member. The rabbit’s instinctive attempt to push the male’s belly away from his face was put to a stop as Theo leaned a little more weight onto Jack’s arm, pinpricks of blood forming where claw met skin. Jack's squirming lessened, but only slightly; he wasn't trying to escape, but there was certainly a note of unease conveyed by the male's motions. Though that might have been caused by the pair of balls slapping against Jack’s muzzle as the wolverine rammed the full expanse of his shaft into Jack’s throat.

 

Ignoring the glurks and gulps that issued from the rabbit’s gullet, Theo locked eyes with the other predator. No way he was going to be outdone. He steadied himself, then rammed his hips forward with the instinctive strength of his species. The ursine shuddered, a guttural groan escaping his own mouth, as the rabbit’s rear met his furry thighs.

 

The result was electric: Jack’s legs frantically kicked at the air, the male squirming helplessly under the two predators’ combined weight. Another layer of seed was added to his coat as Theo’s shaft rammed against a particular spot deep within the rabbit, coaxing a whimpering orgasm out of the lesser male. Not that many of the whimpers could be heard over the sound of the wet, messy reaming Savage was currently receiving. The sound of flesh striking furry flesh filled the abandoned factory, a pair of saliva-coated orbs thudding against Jack’s face with each thrust into his warm, wet mouth.

 

Despite the fact that a pair of savage beasts was currently railing him from both ends, one of which threatened to suffocate him while the other shoved way, way too much inside him, Jack Savage didn’t seem that upset. On the contrary; his tongue darted out of his mouth, lapping at whatever length wasn’t currently being buried between his lips. He even managed to roll his hips slightly against Theo’s steady thrusts, every twelve or thirteen of which earned Jack a chestful of his own cum.

 

With the combination of the drug raging through his system, Jack’s attempts at making the male’s rough thrusting a little easier, and the rabbit’s damn vice-grip on his dick, it wasn’t a surprise that Theo blew first. Jack’s eyes widened as he felt the first rush of hot, thick seed pour into him. The attempted breath that followed never came; instead of air, Jack received a throatful of wolverine cock. The muscles of his throat instinctively closed around the obstruction, milking the male’s length in an attempt to swallow whatever it was that was blocking off his airway.

 

Which, it turned out, was not the smartest thing to do. The steady, firm grip of his throat against the wolverine's length was enough to push him over the edge, flooding his gullet with the creamy seed he’d come to know so well. The unexpected load triggered a coughing fit from Jack, sending cum spraying out from his mouth and coating the wolverine’s groin with the sticky white stuff. The wolverine pressed forward as far as he could, depositing the rest of the load in Jack’s stomach, then shifted his hips backward. Strings of cum clung to Jack’s face as the heavy orbs withdrew, the trails slowly breaking and flopping back down over his nose.

 

Theo took a little longer to pull back from Jack’s rear; he had a good deal more to pump into the rabbit, after all. Theo chanced a gaze down at Jack’s glazed face, eyes wide and chest heaving for air… and smiled. This was how things were supposed to go, weren’t they? After all, everyone seemed happy enough. There was just one more thing to take care of.

 

Theodore plodded unsteadily over to his dropped radio, leaning down and picking the device up between his jaws. With a crunch, he spat the now-crumpled radio into the corner of the room, then padded back over to Jack’s prone form. Normally he’d use a tissue, or in times of desperation one of his bedsheets, but… The rabbit’s ears would work perfectly fine, he thought.

 

Then again, Theo knew better than to trust his thoughts. His instincts were what mattered now, and every instinct he had told him to mount the male’s face and show that wolverine exactly who was the alpha around here.

 

And who was Theodore, to ignore his instincts?

 

* * *

 

Vermillious Q. Vanderbill was about to be a very rich platypus. His work (or, more accurately, his underpaid scientists’ work) with the Night Howler serum hadn’t been for nought. Even now, tiny bottles of Savage Love aphrodisiac were being packed into shipping crates and sent all across Zootopia. The pred-prey community would devour the new substance like… well, like savages.

 

While that would have made him enough money to retire comfortably in Austailia, Vermillious had made a second, much more lucrative discovery. During a test to ensure it met Zootopian water safety regulations, an as-yet unnamed byproduct of Savage Love had revealed a very interesting property. The substance -what _would_ he call it?- had a calming, almost hypnotizing effect on mammals. And if the behavior of their primary test subject was anything to go by, it was highly addictive to boot.

 

Vanderbill was an intelligent mammal; he knew exactly who would pay top dollar for such a product, just as he knew that the Zootopian authorities could never get word of this. And so the hapless workers who’d figured out the drug’s properties swiftly became the victim of their own creation. It was honestly an act of mercy; with Vanderbill’s connections to Mr. Big’s enterprises, he could easily have had them killed. Honestly, if the cum-covered, stripe-eared rabbit currently at work under Vanderbill’s desk was anything to go by, he’d done them a favor. How else could one interpret the lusty groans and muted whimpers the bunnyboy managed to make around a mouthful of dick, if not as pure pleasure? He’d have to include that little fact when he pitched the drug to Mr. Big; it had even put Agent Jack Savage out to pasture.

 

Hm. Pasture. Pacify… There might be something there… Ooh. Perfect.

 

“What do you think about the name ‘Pastor’, Jack? After all, it’s certainly got you worshipping the rod and staff.” Vanderbill didn’t bother to pull Jack’s head back so that he could speak; the question had been mostly rhetorical, anyway. No, he simply continued to tug down on the rabbit’s ears, that twitching nose buried against his groin, and leaned back in his chair. Oh, he was most definitely enjoying himself

 

And while he hated the fact with all the force he could muster, Jack was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are burning me in effigy thanks to the puns, know this. Due to the large amount of suggestions, requests, and other fics that contributed to this pile of fetish fuel, the working title was "Savage 2: Eclectic Boogaloo".
> 
> So remember, kids, things could always be worse.


	3. Life Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is back, worse for the wear. Can the rabbit survive in a world without copious amounts of buttsex?
> 
> Probably not, but let's see what happens.

It was getting very hard to be a secret agent these days.

That was the thought running through Jack’s mind as he made his way through the snow-covered streets of Tundratown. The district still gave him chills, and not just because of the climate. The yellow police tape had long since vanished from the abandoned factory, but it still managed to draw Jack’s gaze as he walked past. And for good reason: it was there that he’d taken the first step toward losing the past six months of his life.

The story had never hit the news, of course. The ZIA were far too good at their jobs for that. The raid on Vanderbill’s factory had been covered up as a mere drug bust; while technically true, and both financially and personally devastating to the platypus, the news omitted a few key details. Chief among them was the drug in question, the name Vanderbill had so mockingly suggested to Jack during one of their… sessions.

Jack didn’t understand the chemistry behind it; science had never been his strong suit. He did know one aspect of the drug, however. As his ZIA-assigned therapist had reminded him time and again, once conditioned via an application of Pastor, learned behaviors were very, very hard to resist.

Which explained why Jack’s striped ears were currently occupied by a pair of headphones, the soothing sound of silence drowning out the world around him. His therapist had thought that white noise would help him unlearn his habits; Jack, meanwhile, was simply glad he didn’t have to listen to the outside world. There were simply too many sounds out there for the reconditioned rabbit to take.

Ivan Pawvlov had apparently been quite the source of inspiration for Vanderbill; even now, the sound of the Savannah Square trolley-bell caused Jack’s trousers to tent and his face to flush. Coupled with the overpowering urge to drop to his knees whenever a mammal in a suit said his name (and there were a LOT of those in the ZIA), Jack thought it might be best if he took some time off of work. Or rather, his therapist thought so. Jack fostered a strange reluctance to leave a place with so many authority figures.

He knew it was the Pastor talking, of course. The damned stuff was still in his system, even after a quarter of a year of detox. At least the shakes had stopped, and at least he could manage himself in public again. But while he kept his trademark cool demeanor showing to the world, Jack Savage was worried.

He couldn’t go back into the field with this stuff anywhere near him. The chances were just too great that he’d crack under the pressure of resisting his impulses, and Jack had already let enough secrets slip to Vanderbill and his friends. Nor could he take an office job, though that was more due to the fact that Theodore Winston had done so. The atmosphere between the two had grown significantly icier after their rescue, due in no small part to Jack’s role in Theo’s capture. Even now, the memory of his lust-fueled actions haunted the rabbit. What had he been thinking?

The answer was that he hadn’t been thinking. The as-yet unnamed substance that Theodore had been exposed to had been analyzed by ZIA scientists, who determined that it was the agent in Night Howlers responsible for the mental breakdown of dosed creatures. While Jack had only had secondhand exposure to the chemical, it still must have been enough to cause a similar degradation in his mind.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

Savage slowed to a stop near the mostly-abandoned station, swiping his ZIA credentials at the gate and continuing on through. As the smell of the subway struck him, Jack wrinkled his nose and pushed up the sleeve of his heavy coat just enough to see his watch. At least Pastor hadn’t removed his punctuality; he was right on time. Thanks to the civil engineering department of Zootopia, so was the train: it hissed into place a mere thirty seconds after Jack arrived the stop.

The rabbit welcomed the sudden warmth of the train as he stepped inside, brushing off the light layer of snow that had accumulated on his shoulders. Savage pulled himself up into the seat of the subway car, leaning back against the cool plastic and letting his gaze drift aimlessly over the other passengers. It slid from the elephant with her trunk wrapped around the handle hanging from the ceiling, over to the tigress busy keeping her kids from scratching each others’ faces off, to the timberwolf sitting with his legs spread, absorbed in his phone. 

Jack’s mouth twitched in a smug smile; he could give the wolf something else to pay attention to. It would be so simple to slip out of his seat, worm his way between the wolf’s legs, unbutton his waistband and bury his face against the male’s clothed cock. He let out a slow breath, imagining the sheer potency of the wolf’s musk after what he assumed to be a hard day’s work. Jack wanted to press his paw against the strong-smelling clothing separating him and that glorious length, keeping his tongue ready to lap up the precum that would soon be staining the fabric.

Hell, he could probably yank the boxers down as well and get it straight from the source. His lips moved involuntarily as he imagined wrapping them around the bulge at the base of his length, slurping and kissing and ever-so-gently nibbling that knot as the wolf howled in pleasure. After all, that’s what the wolf wanted, right? Why would he spread his legs like that if he didn’t want Jack to kneel down before him and do his duty?

Jack’s fingers tightened around the seat, the rabbit fighting with every scrap of his will not to lunge forward, cross the car in a single bound, and take his rightful place. Maybe then the wolf would switch his phone off, lean forward in his seat, take his paw out of the tigress’s purse…

Wait.

The rabbit fought his way back to cognizant thought as the wolf slipped the wallet into his jacket, eyes quickly scanning around the car to see if he’d been spotted. His gaze fixed on Jack’s just as the car hissed to a stop and the doors began to open.

The pickpocket darted forward, bolting for the door and shoving passengers out of his way. The rabbit was hot on his heels, bounding along low to the ground and weaving between the ankles of larger mammals. But for all the agent’s training, he was simply too small, too slow.

Of course, there were ways around that. There always were; one just had to think of them. And while Jack’s mind may have been muddled by Pastor, his critical thinking skills were still razor-sharp. And so Jack launched himself into the air, snatching an unattended briefcase from beside him and hurling the case along the ground. 

The deer to whom the case belonged let out a cry of dismay as the expensive-looking attache skidded across the floor, slipping right underneath the wolf’s paw as he reached the door. The lupine went down with a thud, wallet tumbling from his grip. As he began to right himself, Jack came down with both footpaws against his head, scrabbling to cuff the stunned canine. After a few sweaty seconds of struggle, Jack stood back, admiring the would-be pickpocket wriggling against his restraints… and was suddenly glad he hadn’t worn tight pants.

 

Savage did his best to not attract any more attention as he hustled off the subway, clutching his coat around himself despite the suddenly-steamy weather. He didn’t want anyone remembering he’d come here should things go south. Not that he thought that was a distinct possibility, but he’d already failed to keep a low profile so far.

Jack had always enjoyed the rainforest district: the shade of the trees’ canopy made it easier for him to lurk in the shadows, which in turn aided his carefully-cultivated air of mystery. However, today was not the best day to visit. Jack was already feeling a little hot under the collar from his traincar fantasies, and the jungle’s humidity was causing more than his shirt to stick to his skin.

He hurried, therefore, along to his destination. Boarding one of the large wooden elevators the district used for vertical transportation, Jack watched as the branches whizzed past him, disappearing into the raincloud above.

With a creak and a groan, the elevator slid to a stop, Jack bounding out and nearly slipping on the slick wooden walkway. Gathering himself, he fixed his sights on his destination: a large tree, near-indistinguishable from the others were it not for the street number illuminated on its side. The glowworms within pulsed with a soft green light as Jack clambered up the short flight of stairs that led to the tree’s trunk. Pausing to glance around, Jack tugged his specially-made skeleton key from his pocket and let himself into the apartment behind the thick wooden door.

The apartment beyond was… well, a realtor might describe it as “A snug little fixer-upper.” Which meant that the place was a tiny little dump. A large water stain had spread across the ceiling, what little furniture there was was threadbare, and the unmade bed took up most of the room.

Which, as it turned out, was bad news for Jack Savage. The windows in the Rainforest District were made specifically not to open, so as to keep out both rain and insects. Coupled with the cramped conditions and the natural humidity of the district, the smell of masculine musk had grown nearly overpowering. Jack’s nose twitched as the smell struck him, the rabbit’s breath leaving his body in a shaky exhale. Had it not been for his ZIA training, Jack would have succumbed to his natural instinct and bolted. Instead, he stood his ground against the avalanche of aroma, stepping forward and shutting the door behind him with a thud.

Jack perched himself on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs and trying very hard to focus on why he was here. He needed someone he could trust, someone who would have just as much to lose as him were they to be discovered. Unfortunately, such qualities were often found in law enforcement, and Jack also needed someone with ties to the criminal underworld of the city. Jack knew of only one officer who fit both criteria… well, that wasn’t quite true. He knew two. But the second lacked one crucial element.

Namely, a dick.

Jack cursed under his breath, lungs swirling with scent as he crossed his legs over one another. It hadn’t mattered that he’d tried his hardest to focus on something, anything, besides that; his mind seemed to be conspiring against him, forcing him back to the thought of burying his nose between another man’s legs, putting that tiny tongue to work, hearing the oh-so-glorious grunts and groans that meant he was doing a good job, that he was a good boy…

Almost without realizing it, Jack’s paw slipped under his waistband, groping for the already-stiff shaft hidden behind his slacks. The other fiddled with his fly, the rabbit desperately shedding his pants and rolling onto his back. With a groan of relief, Jack began to pant, sweat beading on his fur and adding to the stickiness already coating his form. The rabbit’s paw practically flew over his rod, shuddering gasps interspersed with soft whimpers and moans as his thoughts swam. With his free paw, Jack reached back to grip a section of the bed’s blankets. He yanked the cloth down over his face, inhaling as much of that powerful musk as he could. 

What little coherent thought remained in the rabbit’s mind fled as the cloth settled atop his snout, hips bucking involuntarily into his paw. With a muffled moan, Jack arched his back, legs straining as the overexcited rabbit found himself pushed over the edge. Luckily for Jack’s expensive coat, most of the cum firing from his length arced over his body, splattering on the sheet pressed up against his snout.

Savage lay back against the bed, chest heaving and mind reeling. He knew what he’d just done was… pitiful, honestly. He’d broken into someone’s home, lost himself in the scent of their sheets, and painted said fabrics white, all within five minutes. Savage should have been disgusted with himself, but… there was no disgust. No shame. Just a warm feeling of contentment radiating from within as Jack closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed.

Of course, like all good things, it could not last. Jack was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a key turning in the lock. The rabbit bolted upright, snatching his pants from the floor and jamming his feet into the garment. Luckily for Savage, he’d unlocked the door when he entered, meaning whoever was arriving had just locked themselves out. The extra time that he’d bought meant that when the door finally opened, Jack Savage was sitting calm and collected on the edge of the bed rather than laying back with his bare legs spread wide.

And it was a lucky thing, too. For Jack Savage knew that Officer Wilde’s first reaction in that scenario would be to take a picture.


	4. Everything Turns Out Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely nothing bad happens to Jack.

Nick stopped short on his stoop, a paw instinctively going for where the taser would be at his belt. Savage raised his paws, his practiced cocky grin slipping onto his face as he said, “Whoa there, officer. No need for that. I’m just here to talk.” The fox stared Jack down for a second, then relaxed, raising an eyebrow and muttering,

“You know, Tiger, I do have a telephone. Fancy new ringtone and everything.”

“Believe me, Wilde, this isn’t something you want to talk about over the phone.” Savage shook his head, sliding down off the bed and onto his feet. The smell of wet fox, thankfully, wasn’t exactly a sexy one, and Nick’s arrival had lessened the impact of the room somewhat. “Which is why I came to pay you a visit.”

“All right, I’ll bite, Savage. What’s going on?” Nick tugged at the sleeves of his drenched coat, hanging the garment up to dry before turning back to the rabbit.

Savage bit his lip, contemplating how exactly to breach the subject. After a moment’s deliberation, he decided to go with the direct approach. The rabbit drew the small vial from his breast pocket, the cyan fluid sloshing in the tightly-capped container. “This. This is what’s going on.”

Wilde reached out, taking the vial from Jack’s fingers and holding it up to the light. “Isn’t this that stuff they put in toilets at the Marriotter?” The rabbit rolled his eyes, reaching out to take the bottle with a sigh. Nick snapped his paw back, uncapping the vial and giving it a soft sniff. “Fine, fine. I assume this isn’t Kool-Aid, then.”

“They call it Pastor. It’s a drug that should be hitting the streets any day now. We found it when we were sniffing around after Bellweather’s arrest. Don’t think we got everything when we hit one of the bigger suppliers, but we’re following up some leads.” Leaving aside the question of how Jack specifically had gotten his paws on this sample, Jack said, “We’re still having our lab guys look it over, but… from what we can tell, it’s derived from that Night Howler mixture you and Hopps recovered. It seems like it makes independent thought difficult, and greatly enhances one’s suggestibility. Those with strong enough wills can fight it off, and it can’t make you do anything that contradicts your survival instinct, but it’s still pretty potent. I’ve heard it called the “domestication drug”, though that’s not exactly accurate… Point is, it’s basically hypnosis in a bottle.”

Nick could have been hypnotized himself, the way he was watching Jack. Even his tail had stopped its leisurely swish back and forth. “Huh. Well, that… if we’re being honest, that sounds terrifying. And I’m not talking ZIA stuff; I wouldn’t want to see Weasleton getting his paws on that.. But, uh... I don’t see what it has to do with me.”

Jack nervously licked his lips, one foot tapping in the air as he tried to figure out where to begin. “Well. I said that we hit one of the big suppliers of Pastor. That’s, uh, not quite true.” He took a long, slow breath, then continued, “We hit THE supplier. At least, the first. The formula’s probably out there by now, but there was only one guy making it.” Nick nodded, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. The rabbit’s paws moved down to clench against the bedspread, Jack’s gaze slipping down as he said, “His scientists figured out how to get Pastor from the Night Howler mixture, but… they needed, uh, test subjects.”

Jack closed his eyes, a reddish tint forming at the tips of his ears. “I’d been investigating one of the facilities used to make the drug. I nearly apprehended the scientist working there, but… well, I was attacked, and…” Jack was finding it very hard to speak now, the slightest hint of tears forming in his eyes. He’d told others before, of course; his handler, his supervisor, his therapist. But telling Nicholas Wilde was… difficult, for some reason. Nevertheless, Savage grit his teeth, spitting the words out like watermelon seeds.

“The bastard made me his pet.”

The sentence dropped like a stone, each word spoken with more malice than the last. Jack set his jaw, forcing himself not to shiver as the memory rushed back over him. He heard Vanderbill’s laugh ring in his ears, felt phantom paws close around his face, smelled that all-too-familiar scent…

He hated it. He hated Vanderbill more than he’d thought possible. And yet, buried underneath the disgust and disdain for the duckbill, there lurked a hidden thread of… something. Jack didn’t want to delve that deep, didn’t want to examine too closely what it was that he was feeling. 

“He… He did things to me, Nick. Things that… thanks to that goddamn drug, they’re all I can think about now. I can’t focus, I can’t do my job, I can’t... “ The rabbit shivered, forcing his jaw to remain firm as the tremor passed through him. It was thanks to the miracle of modern therapy that he was able to admit these things, but that didn’t mean it was comfortable to do so. “I can’t stop thinking about… And it’s not even him that triggers it. It’s… well, it’s anyone, really. Anyone… male.” And there it was. Jack caught the slight widening of Nick’s eyes, knew that the fox had understood. For better or for worse, Nick knew.

Jack cleared his throat. Since there was no going back now, it would be better to get this over with. Better not to dwell on Vanderbill’s actions. Jack didn’t want to remember how he’d trained him, taught the rabbit exactly where he belonged, used him as the filthy little slut that he-

“...Anyway. Getting back to the bigger picture. We definitely didn’t get all of the stuff, which means it’s probably going to hit the streets soon. So I figured I’d give the ZPD a tip, see how grateful they’d be.” A slightly-teasing smile slipped back onto Jack’s face, the rabbit falling back into old routines. “Once Pastor does appear, well… I know you had criminal contacts before you joined the force. I was wondering if-”

Nick raised a paw, the first motion he’d made since Jack had revealed his secret. A hint of an uneasy smile slid onto his own muzzle as he said, “I get where you’re going with this, Mr. Bund. You figure I know someone who might cave under ZIA questioning. But, see, I-”

Now it was Jack’s turn to cut someone off. “No, that’s not- well, partially, but-” He shook his head, a frustrated sigh leaving his lungs. “This Pastor stuff, it’s… well, as I said, detox... isn’t easy. More importantly, it’s taking too long. I was thinking maybe you’d know someone who…” Here was the point of no return. Jack teetered on the edge for a few seconds before finishing his sentence. “...could get their paws on a supply.”

It took a while for the statement to register. When it did, Nick looked almost hurt by the suggestion. “Tiger, you’re not seriously asking me to buy drugs for you, right?” He puffed out his chest, displaying the badge fixed to his uniform, then added, “Besides, like I was gonna say, I never knew anyone who’d be running Pastor. It sounds like it’s a pretty high-class drug, and it takes high-class makers. The ones I knew? Not high-class. So even if I were willing to break the law, which I’m not, you’d still be outta luck.”

Savage’s ears drooped in defeat, the rabbit forcing himself to maintain a stoic face. That had been his best (and quite possibly last) shot at fixing his... cravings. All signs currently pointed to Pastor addiction as being something one couldn’t fix, at least not without a good year or so of physical and mental therapy. Jack couldn’t handle being out of the field for that long; it would drive him insane, if he even had any sanity after going through withdrawal.

   And so Jack decided to make the ultimate sacrifice: He swallowed his pride. “Nick, please. I just need a little. Just enough to keep me in the game until they get a real cure.” He realized what he sounded like: a junkie begging for another fix. And that was what he’d become, wasn’t it? Except his cravings were a little more socially acceptable than catnip or hareoin.

A little.

   The rabbit began to compose one last desperate request, but halted as he saw the fox’s mouth split into a wide grin… that didn’t quite reach Nick’s eyes. Jack watched in confusion as the fox’s fingers reached back and twisted the lock shut with a loud clunk. Nick stalked forward, the smile growing malicious as he said, “I do have another idea, though.” As Savage opened his mouth to ask what exactly the fox meant, Nick leaned forward, legs tensing, and pounced.

Jack felt himself driven back against the bed as Nick’s body collided with his own, the fox looming over him as he pressed his curled paw to Jack’s mouth. As the cool glass touched his lips, Jack’s eyes widened in silent shock. He began to scrabble for his sidearm, seeking to force Nick off of him before anything else happened, but a soft growl in his ear stopped Jack in his tracks.

“Don’t you dare, Savage. Don’t. You. Dare.”

The fox’s voice reverberated through Jack’s mind, lips tightly pursed against the open mouth of the container. Nick was right; going for his gun was stupid. The fox could easily clamp his jaws down over Jack’s throat before he got the firearm into position, and those teeth looked very sharp. And felt very sharp too, judging by the sensations shooting through Savage as Nick nibbled on one of the rabbit’s long ears.

“Come on, Jack. You know what you’re supposed to do next. That’s what they taught you, isn’t it?” Jack’s heart raced as the wet warmth of the fox’s form radiated against his coat. Had it not been for the glass pressed against his lips, Jack would have asked what the hell Wilde was doing. Instead, he merely squirmed, attempting to free himself from the fox’s hold. Nick’s fur brushed up against Jack’s face as he leaned in, his voice a husky whisper as his paw tilted the bottle upward. “Be a good boy. Swallow.”

Jack Savage was more than just a good boy. He was a good agent. His ZIA training had focused on what to do when confronted by a larger foe: use their weight against them, focus on your legs, go for your weapon and take the shot without hesitation. And while he’d never been trained for this particular scenario, Jack knew exactly what he had to do.

Obey.

 

* * *

 

Jack could breathe again.

The rabbit arched his back, a faint line of blue liquid running down his cheek as his body contorted under the fox’s weight. He felt good, better than he’d felt for a long time. And why shouldn’t he? He was back where he belonged, trapped under another man, his face buried in soft, sweet-smelling fur.

Actually, that wasn’t quite right. No, no, that wasn’t right at all. That was the Pastor talking. Jack didn’t know the reason for Nick’s sudden shift in behavior, but he did know its effects. The damn drug was twisting his thoughts again, turning the feeling of Nick’s whiskers against his ear into something simply divine. Savage knew he had to fight it; it was a small dose, easily overcome with enough willpower. He could resist.

But giving in would be so much better. He could wrap his legs around the mammal’s body, feel his fingers slide through the soft fur, let that glorious voice drift into his ears.

“There we go, Savage. Feeling better now?”

Yes. Yes, he was feeling better. So much better, he scarcely remembered why he’d thought about fighting off the drug in the first place. Other than the fact that it was quickly undoing all the progress he’d made, that it would shackle him back into his old routine, his old role.  Which, come to think of it, were pretty good reasons to fight. Jack opened his mouth to speak, to demand an explanation, to ask Nick to let him go, to beg the fox to scratch him behind the ears like Vanderbill used to.

And then it struck him, a bolt of icy lightning rushing down his spine.

 “Tiger… you’ve been a bad boy.”

 Oh no. Oh no, oh no. No, no, that was wrong, that wasn’t true. Jack had been good. He knew that for a fact. He’d gone to therapy, he’d forced himself to resist the urge to use the Pastor, he’d even gone to see Nick for help. What had he done wrong?

 The rabbit realized almost as an afterthought that his mouth was still hanging open. He forced himself to fight through the terror coursing through him, voice shaky as he said, “Wh-what… How?”

The fox pushed himself up, freeing the rabbit from his weight while keeping that muzzle tucked against his ear. “C’mon, Tiger, you’re no dumb bunny. You know what I mean. Throwing your gaze around, lusting after anything with a dick that gets in your way… Don’t you know, Jack?” 

“You’re mine.”

Jack’s eyes opened wide, ears flicking upright and quivering. Nick had closed his jaws ever-so-slightly around the rabbit’s neck, sharp teeth brushing through the fur to press lightly against his skin. So that was what Nick meant. Admittedly, Savage hadn’t even considered the option, but… he had to admit, he liked it. Officer Wilde was handsome, and charming, and judging by the sensation of his hips pressed against Jack’s, decently endowed… And Jack had been alone for so long. Too long. 

And so the rabbit’s fingers began to fiddle with Nick’s tie, hot breath blowing against the mammal’s fur as he worked. Nick relaxed his grip ever so slightly, allowing Jack free reign over his form while keeping the rabbit underneath him. Savage quickly took advantage of his gift, dextrous paws pulling the silken tie free and tossing it aside as he began to work the uniform’s buttons open.

Jack pressed his face up into the shock of orange fur behind the uniform’s shirt, the primal impulses of his race sending shivers through his spine as he inhaled. The reason-dulled rabbit attacked Nick’s form with the same desperation that his ancestors would have used to flee, fingers tearing heedlessly at the too-restrictive garments.

Suddenly, a paw pressed against Jack’s back, the fox pulling him forward as he rolled into a sitting position. Jack found his head trapped between Nick’s thighs, the tented blue pants rubbing up against his whiskers. He cast a glance up to Nick, spotted the fox’s approving smirk, and pressed his mouth to the male’s waistband.

The acrid taste of metal filled Jack’s mouth as his teeth closed around Nick’s zipper, tugging the restrictive fastener down to its base. The rabbit was rewarded by the sight and smell of Nick’s bulge, barely contained by a pair of heart-patterned boxers. He buried his twitching nose against the fabric, damp with accumulated sweat from the jungle outside, and slowly ran his paws up to Nick’s hips.

As Jack tugged the underwear down, a somewhat-familiar sight greeted his eyes. He hadn’t seen a fox naked in person, but an exhaustive Zoogle search had told him everything he needed to know about canine cocks.

Or so he thought. Jack was missing one very crucial detail. Officer Wilde was happy to fill him in on it, however; as Jack’s paw brushed the backside of Nick’s knot, the fox let out a stifled groan, one paw against his mouth to muffle the sound. Composing himself, Nick glanced down at Jack, murmuring, “Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren’t we, Jack?” He gently took Jack’s paws in his own, arms encircling the bunny’s body, and-

_Click_

When had Nick gone for the cuffs? Jack hadn’t seen him snag the pair from his belt… but then again, he hadn’t been watching. Either way, it didn’t exactly matter, since the end result was the same: Jack Savage found himself cuffed like a common criminal. Though common criminals didn’t tend to have red rockets bobbing in front of their faces.

Jack didn’t need the fox to tell him what to do. The rabbit’s tongue hovered just above Nick’s knot, Jack’s gaze locking on to Wilde’s during the long, slow lick from base to tip. Nick shivered as Jack’s breath washed over his shaft, one paw reaching down to provide a gentle pressure against the back of his head. “Go on, Tiger. Do your job.”

The rabbit didn’t need to be told twice. Jack wrapped his lips around the male’s tip, his tongue working over the sudden presence in his mouth as he bobbed his head. Nick closed his eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh as the bunny worked his way deeper. Jack found his mouth quickly filling with dick, an obscene bulge forming in his cheek as the rabbit attempted to work the length deeper.

Agent Savage was steeling himself for that first plunge down his throat when Nick pressed a thumb to his forehead, sliding out of Jack’s mouth and bopping him on the nose with the saliva-covered tip. With a teasing smile, the fox murmured, “Good job, Jack. Let me give you your reward.”

Jack yelped as he felt a pair of paws close around his middle, lifting the rabbit into the air. His arms reflexively struggled against the restraints as he was pressed into Nick’s fluff, fight-or-flight instincts on overdrive. The rabbit’s struggles ceased, however, as a too-familiar presence gently prodded against him. The spit-slick shaft had slipped under his tail, Nick guiding the rabbit slowly but surely down on his length.

Oh. That… that wasn’t a bad reward. Not at all. Jack contented himself to simply press his face against Nick’s chest and savor the sensation of the mounting pressure against his rear. The rabbit’s grunts and groans were muffled by the thick, soft fur, though it couldn’t quite conceal the pleasured cry that burst forth from the bunny when the pressure became too great.

 The familiar sound of flesh striking flesh soon filled Nick’s small apartment, accompanied by a chorus of stifled cries from both mammals. Nick rolled his hips upward with each stroke, the bulge at the base of his length pressing lightly against Jack’s rump with each gyration. Jack, meanwhile, had wrapped his legs around Nick’s form, his toned thighs providing adequate leverage for the bunny to bounce on the crimson pillar that Nick had so graciously let him play with.

 The sensation was familiar, but only in the most shallow of ways. Jack’s first, ahem, awakening had been nothing like Nick. The fox seemed just as focused on Jack’s pleasure as he did his own, his thrusts as gentle as he could be. True, there was a pair of cuffs locked around Jack’s wrists and a dose of pacifying drug in his system, but something about the way Nick gripped his body, how the fox shifted slightly whenever Jack’s cries grew too loud, how he’d refrained from… well, from using Jack. While there was a small part of him that missed that animalistic lust from his first ‘sessions’, it was easily drowned out by the rest of Jack Savage’s mind. He was, after all, in good company. Nick’s company.

Jack’s ears flicked straight up, nose twitching helplessly as one of Nick’s thrusts struck gold. The rabbit shaft sandwiched between the two mammals’ bodies quickly coated their chests in a sticky layer of seed as Jack’s lusty cries filled the air. The fox’s hips immediately slowed, eyes flicking over Jack’s body before Nick returned to his position above Jack.

What was he _doing_? Couldn’t Nick tell that Jack was only just getting started? Was this Nick’s way of using him after all? Teasing and taunting him, cutting him off just after he’d been given a taste? Jack wouldn’t stand for it… well, if he’d been able to stand instead of spastically twitch his feet in time with the pleasure coursing through him. Still, he had to do something. And so Jack hefted his hips up as best he could, using the upper-body strength he’d acquired during his agent training, and slammed himself down a few inches further.

The result was electrifying. Nick arched his back, a wavering cry leaving his mouth as Jack clenched tight around his knot. The rabbit instinctively pulled back, but it was too late: he was stuck firm to the fox’s crotch, forced to listen to Nick’s whimpers and whines as Jack’s rump massaged the sensitive bulb of flesh. Fortunately for the rabbit, he didn’t have long to wait. The constant tugging at the fox’s knot won out over what little stamina Nick had left; as the fox’s jaws closed around Jack’s shoulder, the rabbit could feel a familiar fullness forming within his belly. The warmth spread through the rabbit’s body, reigniting the fading sparks of Jack’s pleasure with each twitching pump of Nick’s shaft.

Jack felt… happy. Content, for the first time in weeks. And why shouldn’t he? He’d fulfilled his duty, after all. He’d sated the cravings that had been gnawing at him non-stop for weeks. And most importantly… he’d made Nick happy, too. The resulting grin on the rabbit’s face was quickly hidden as Nick flopped onto his back, bringing the rabbit down on top of his body.

There was something to be said for knots, Jack had to admit. As the fog of lust began to clear from Jack’s mind, he found himself pressed into the warm, soft fur of the fox below him, Nick’s paw pressed lightly against his back. His tinted ears twitched as he raised his head, his nose inches from a fox’s muzzle. Jack blinked once, twice, then squinted up at Nick. Words were… difficult for the rabbit, but he still managed to murmur, “Nick… what… what the hell was that?”

That obviously wasn’t what the fox had been expecting. He frowned, brows furrowing as those emerald eyes fixed on Jack’s face. “Well, see, that’s called sodomy, Jack.” The rabbit groaned, the sound different than the noises he’d been making just minutes before, and rolled his eyes as the fox continued. “But if you’re talking about _why_ … I didn’t think I could completely fix the problem, but, well. Better to be uncontrollably aroused by one guy than by everyone you meet, hm?”

The plan made a perverse sort of sense. Jack certainly couldn’t go on lusting after every male that flashed him a glance, after all. And… come to think of it, it seemed to be working. Maybe it was the knot still lodged deep inside him, maybe it was the residual effects of the drug in his system, maybe it was the fox musk filling his lungs… Whatever the reason, there was a noticeable absence in Jack’s mind. Gone were the fantasies of being railed by a series of faceless, nameless predators. The memory was, of course, replaced with a fantasy of being railed by Nick, but that was still progress.

Wait. Nick was talking. Jack forced himself back to reality in time to hear, “Way I see it, you go around doing your spy thing, shutting down Goldhoof or whoever, all that jazz. When you need to, uh, ‘recharge’, though, you let me know.” He smiled, sharp teeth glistening in front of Jack’s muzzle, then continued, “And I’ll come and assist you, selflessly and without any thought of compensation.”

That last part coaxed an amused snort from Jack, the rabbit’s face beginning to mirror Nick’s smug smirk. “I can see why they hired a fox. You planned this all out in, what, three minutes?”Just as Jack’s grin returned in full, Nick’s faded to a vague look of concern. “Well, actually, there is one little thing I still need to figure out…”

 

“See, Tiger, I have no idea how to explain this to Judy.”


	5. Jack's Back

Nick Wilde had it good, all things considered. A warm apartment to hide from the rain, a bag of his favorite Bug Bites sitting next to him, a cheesy movie all ready to play… What else could he want? The fox reclined on the slightly-overstuffed couch, arms behind his head as he relaxed. Judy would be here soon; she’d stayed behind to finish up some paperwork at the ZPD. Technically, Nick should have been there too, but since he’d agreed to wash tonight’s dishes, Judy let it slide.

 

It was just as well, too; it had begun to pour outside, the smell of wet jungle lingering in the apartment air as Nick checked the time. What was keeping that rabbit? She should be here any minute now, and she couldn’t use getting lost as an excuse anymore. As if the universe had read his mind, three knocks sounded at the solid wood door. Nick rocked forward, emerging from the couch with a soft grunt and standing. He crossed over to the door, paws fluffing up the fur under his jaw, and took a look through the peephole. Spotting the pair of gray ears beyond, Nick withdrew, crouching slightly as one hand moved to the handle of the door. The knob sloooowly turned, the door swinging inward before Nick sprung. 

 

A startled cry came from the rabbit on the doorstep, though it was swiftly silenced by Nick’s muzzle against the bunny’s own as Nick delivered a full-fledged smooch to his visitor. It was only after a few seconds that he noticed something was wrong. His reddening cheeks thankfully hidden by his fur, Nick drew back, glancing down at the fuzzy form in front of him. Yes, Nick had it good. A loyal partner, a devoted lover, the best friend he’d ever made… and Jack Savage, too. 

 

“Hell of a way to greet someone, Wilde.” Jack’s buck teeth flashed in a smile as he sidled past the fox, shrugging off the raincoat that clung to his body. The Jungle District was more often than not soaking wet, and today was no exception. Nick had actually been looking forward to a rainy night together with his lover, but… well, it seemed like Jack had other plans.

 

“Savage, what are you doing? Judy’s going to be home any minute!” Nick tried his best to keep his voice hushed as he quickly shut the door. He turned, his back pressed to the solid oak, and glared in Jack’s direction. Jack, for his part, began to loosen his tie, the thought of an impending entrance by Judy Hopps seeming not to phase him in the slightest. 

 

“No, she’s not. Officer Hopps is currently meeting with Special Agent Quilliams concerning her recent request for a ZIA escort team on a police informant.” He paused, a sly smile slipping onto his face as he added, “The fact that she never actually made such a request doesn’t matter; If I know Pierce, he’s already dumped a stack of paperwork in her lap. Plenty of time for me to slip in and out… and for you to do the same.” 

 

Nick closed his eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving him as he pushed himself up off the door. He meandered over to the couch, plopping down opposite the rabbit with a grunt. “Tiger, you really can’t do this. When I agreed to help you out-” 

 

“You did a little more than agree, Nick.” 

 

That caught Nick off guard. He opened his eyes, fixing them on Jack for an instant, then continued, “Yeah, well, you asked. Point is, Jack, that was supposed to be a last resort. I’m not here just for you to get your rocks off, that’s not fair. Not to me, and not to Judy.”

 

That last part was directed as much at himself as it was to Jack. Although he’d been the one to come up with the idea, the fox was beginning to regret his decision. Judy really was something special, after all, and the thought of possibly losing her over a split-second decision like the one he’d made was something he couldn’t bear. Not to mention, he was effectively cheating on her… At the same time, though, he’d made a promise to Jack, in actions if not in words. 

 

And so Nick bit his lip, teetering on the brink before speaking. “Look, Jack. This thing… this can’t go on forever. I said I’d help you, and I will. Just… Try not to need it, okay?” Jack took a deep breath, his ears drooping back against his head, then nodded.

 

“All right.” After a beat, the male’s hands moved to the buttons of his suit, slowly undoing the excellently-tailored garment as he added, “For what it’s worth, Wilde, I am trying. But who could resist you, hm?” Nick cracked a reluctant smile; the rabbit was an excellent flirt if nothing else. He leaned forward, taking the much more expedient route of simply tearing Jack’s shirt open. The click of buttons against the floor joined the patter of the rain as Jack opened his mouth to protest. “Wilde, that shirt cost more than-” 

 

Now it was Nick’s turn to interrupt. Balling up Jack’s discarded tie in one hand, he casually stuffed the roll of silk between the rabbit’s jaws. Jack’s eyes opened wide, the anger at his ruined shirt and equally ruined tie slowly starting to fade as Nick leaned in. “Shut up, Savage. We both know why you’re here.” The rabbit’s nose twitched as he took in a series of shaky breaths, fingers fumbling at the waistline of his pants. He excitedly kicked them off, then moved to do the same with Nick. The rabbit’s reward was a sharp slap on his paws and a shove so powerful that it sent Jack tumbling across the couch, landing on his stomach with a whoosh of air from his lungs. 

 

The winded hare moved to turn over, but Nick put a stop to that with a pair of paws on the rabbit’s rump. Jack let out a stifled squeal as Nick’s warm tongue slid from the base of his orbs up to the hole hidden beneath his cotton-ball tail. Nick brought his head back for a moment, surveying the sloppy mess of saliva soaking Jack’s exposed rear, then prowled up atop his prone partner. He let out a low growl, jaws gently pressed against Savage’s throat as the fox undid his own pants. The rabbit’s sudden tension was only exacerbated by the sensation of something pressing up against his posterior. 

 

With a shiver, Jack slowly pressed back against Nick’s body, guiding the male forward even as Nick wrapped an arm around the rabbit’s chest. Jack’s paws closed around the fabric of the couch, the rabbit snagging a desperate grip as Nick slammed into him. The pair had been together enough to know that Nick didn’t exactly need to be gentle with Savage. And so the fox shifted his bite from Jack’s neck to his ears, straightening up slightly and lifting the rabbit’s head off the couch. A thin line of drool slipped out from behind the agent’s tie, sliding down his face as Jack’s jaw clenched down against the barrier of cloth. The sensation of Nick’s fingers sliding over his stomach elicited a shiver from the rabbit, which returned in force as the fox clamped down into a firm grip on his sides.

 

Normally Nick had no trouble remaining focused on the task at hand, but tonight his mind was wandering just as much as his hands. Was his promise to Jack really worth lying to Judy, even by omission? When would Judy finally find out? Would she ever? How would she react? And, perhaps most pressingly, how was he going to clean up after this? This last problem, thankfully, had a solution. As Nick felt the telltale tightness begin within the buck, he rolled back into a sitting position, bringing Jack with him. He began to bounce the bunny on his lap, both hands clamped around Jack’s waist as the rabbit’s exposed length twitched in time with his thrusts.

 

Jack pressed himself back against Nick’s chest, his feet scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the couch as Nick worked him down over his length. The fox released Jack’s black-striped ears from his mouth, his slim muzzle slipping down to murmur, “You’re a bad boy, Savage. Taking risks like these, it’s like you want to get caught.” The rabbit squirmed, a groan straining to escape from behind his tie; it seemed Nick’s suggestion had struck home.

 

Not that Nick should be throwing stones, after all. A little knot of tension wriggled within his belly as he thought about that secret coming out, the fear of being caught focused into a white-hot surge of excitement. Nick wasn’t the type to psychoanalyze his fetishes, especially when there was so much else to, ahem, analyze, but he couldn’t deny the appeal. It felt… natural. After all, Nick Wilde had been living with lies and secrets for most of his life. Having one out in the open? It’d be novel, that’s for sure.

 

But there was a problem. There was always a problem when it came to Nick keeping secrets. The fox’s secrets and lies had nearly destroyed his life, after all. It had taken one particularly incredible rabbit to break that habit, and Nick definitely didn’t want to fall back into his old ways. Especially not when it could hurt Judy.

 

Almost as an afterthought, Nick realized his mind had drifted from the task at hand. The fox just couldn’t keep his thoughts from how he was… well, to put it bluntly, betraying Judy. He grit his teeth, shifting slightly under Jack’s body and pressing his forehead into the back of the rabbit’s neck. This was it, Nick decided. This was the last time he’d give into Jack’s need, the end of their “partnership”. He just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Neither, it seemed, could Jack. The rabbit reached back, hands gripping Nick’s thighs with surprising force as a shiver passed through him. Nick couldn’t help himself from letting out a yelp as Jack drove himself downwards, the soft schlick of Nick’s knot sliding inside the rabbit drowned out by the pair’s muffled moans. With half-lidded eyes, Nick registered the all-too-familiar sensation of Jack tugging back against his knot. The fox’s paws tightened around the male’s waist a split second before the bulb of red flesh within Jack began to swell, locking the rabbit tightly in place. 

 

The resulting wave of pleasure that crashed down on Nick was enough for him to dig the tips of his claws into the rabbit’s sides, enough to cause the fox’s eyes to close and his tail to furiously thud against the couch cushions.

 

But it wasn’t enough to drown out the sound of the door opening, nor the surprise, hurt, and fear in the all-too-familiar voice.

 

“Nick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, everyone. I've had a lot going on in these past few months, and it's taken until now for things to settle.
> 
> I've got a few more chapters of SatS in me, then I figure I'll move onto other stuff.


End file.
